


The Light that Leads Me Home

by OhWilloTheWisp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/pseuds/OhWilloTheWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby never did see what was worth saving in this world.  The apocalypse that Lucifer would bring could only be an improvement, for anyone that mattered at least.  For everyone else...well that was just too bad for them.  But when she meets Anna her world begins to change.  For the first time she's starts to see that there is something in the world worth saving after all  Soon she finds she's willing to do anything for Anna, and if Anna wants to derail the whole apocalypse, then that's what they do.  She can only hope it's not too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light that Leads Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furchte_die_schildkrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/gifts).



> Title taken from "Failure" by Breaking Benjamin
> 
> furchte_die_schildkrote, I was extremely happy when I got my assignment for this challenge. I adore Ruby/Anna and I was very excited to write something for them. I loved all of your ideas, and I found the more I wrote the more I could see happening with these two. I had more (a lot more) planned for this story but due to real life issues I wasn't able to finish everything I wanted to in time, so I wrote this as a standalone for the time being. After author reveals I'll change this to chapter one and start posting the rest of what I have. Thank you for the very inspiring ideas, I've had a blast writing this and I hope it's at least somewhat, what you were looking for!
> 
> The story starts out during season four when Anna and Ruby are hiding out along in the cabin, and goes through the end of season four.
> 
> Warnings: Explicit sexual content, briefly mentioned Ruby/Sam, temporary character death, mentions of past abuse (Ruby's life as a human wasn't a happy one).

Ruby had done a lot of things in her long and sordid career as a demon, all in the name of freeing Lucifer.  She had devoted herself fully and completely to him, to doing his will and bringing him forth.  The Winchesters might not think demons have faith, but they do.  Ruby was the most devote of them all.  She would do anything in the name of that faith.  But she had never imagined she would find herself stuck doing babysitting duty to a church mouse like Anna.  Ruby was powerful beyond what the Winchester’s knew, beyond what anyone knew, the only notable exception being Lilith.  Lilith was the only one who knew what Ruby was capable of.  And yet here she was in an abandoned cabin alone with Anna, while the Winchesters were probably off getting themselves killed and spoiling all of her plans.  But this was important, Anna was important.  The angels wanted Anna dead.  At least they had that in common.

“Thank you, you saved me.”  Anna’s soft voice was dripping with honey sweet sincerity and if Ruby was capable of feeling such emotions it _might_ have made her feel guilty.

Ruby waved a hand dismissively, “It’s fine really, saving the lost and helpless has become somewhat of a hobby as of late.”  It was true, in a way, if it wasn’t for her then Sam and Dean and countless others would be dead.  And besides, what she was doing wasn’t wrong.  She was bringing forth Lucifer, an archangel.  He might not be the god the Winchesters wanted, but he was the best thing that could happen to this world.  She wasn’t lying to them, well she was, but at least on one point she was telling the truth.  She remembered what it meant to be human.  She remembered how cold and evil men could be.  She remembered in her final moments crying out to God in a desperate hope, clinging to the possibility of light even as darkness took her.  Her prayers were answered when she woke up in Hell.  God might have ignored her prayers, but at least Lucifer had been listening.  The god that had created the world had left it to go to Hell.  If he didn’t plan on intervening to save it, then that said all she needed to know.  At least Lucifer _wanted_ to have a hand in the way the world worked.  Lucifer wasn’t damnation, he was salvation, and even if he couldn’t see it now, eventually Sam would understand that.

“If it weren’t for you and Sam and Dean I’d be dead right now.  I don’t know what’s going on, but I know God sent you.  I don’t think you appreciate what that means to me, that you were there when I needed, _need,_ someone the most.”

She put one hand against Ruby’s cheek and leaned in and kissed her, softly, hesitantly.   It only lasted a moment before she pulled back, looking embarrassed.  “I’m sorry, that was…I don’t know what came over me.”  Ruby could still feel the warmth from where Anna had touched her, she wanted to pull Anna against her and show her to kiss someone properly.

Instead she asked what had been bothering her since she met the girl, “Why aren’t you afraid of me?  Wasn’t your father a pastor?  Didn’t he teach you to be afraid of demons?  Shouldn’t you be hiding under the bed, or something?”

“My father taught me about good and evil, it’s what a person chooses that makes them who they are.  It doesn’t matter that you’re a demon.  You have a good heart, I can feel it.”

No one had ever said that about her.  Even Sam didn’t believe she was good.  At his best he saw them as two fucked up people who had come together out of desperation and need.  He saw her as his best, and only, option.  He never said she was good, never even tried to pretend he thought she “had a good heart.”  He was right of course.  Ruby took Anna’s hand and put it over her heart.

“Can you feel that?  My heart doesn’t beat.  My heart is as dead as I am.  I don’t have a good heart; I don’t have a heart at all.”  She didn’t know why she was doing this.  She was fighting against Anna’s faith in her.  It was beneficial that Anna believed she was good, she didn’t know why she was trying to make Anna see her for what she was.

“I know what you’re trying to do, you don’t believe in yourself.  You don’t believe that when it comes down to it you can make choose the right path.  I’ve seen evil, I’ve seen its true form.  And I can see you, past the body you wear, and you are beautiful.   And I know you don’t believe that, but it doesn’t matter, because I believe in you.”

Ruby didn’t know what to say to that, so she didn’t say anything at all.  She would let the church mouse believe what she wanted.  There was no reason to take away her faith.  Ruby was going to end the world, but she could afford to let Anna believe in her lies.  Anna’s belief was so sincere that for just a moment Ruby was almost able to believe it herself.

* * *

 

All of her hard work was finally coming to fruition, it wouldn’t be long before Lilith would be dead, Sam’s power was undeniable and Lilith didn’t stand a chance.  She should be happy, elated that this was finally happening, after all of her hard work.  But all she could think of was Anna.  Anna was an angel, one that had fought against Lucifer, tried to keep Lilith from breaking the seals.  She could only imagine what would happen to her when Lucifer rose.  And everything she wanted, everything she worked for, everything she thought she wanted, none of it mattered now.  Now that it was finally happening, now that it was all falling into place, all she could think of was Anna.  It may have taken her death and becoming a demon to finally see it, but for the first time she understood what it meant to have something worth sacrificing everything for.

“Sam, wait!”  She put a hand on his arm to try and stop him, but it was no use.  Her revelation had come too late, Lilith was dead and Lucifer was rising.

The moment she saw Dean come bursting through the church doors she knew what was coming.  She had been to Hell and now she was going to die, again, and she didn’t know what came next.  She didn’t know what awaited a demon on the other side, but it couldn’t be good.  Nothing in her life had ever been good.  That wasn’t true; there had been one bright light in all the darkness.  In the final moment she thought of the face of an angel and felt peace before darkness fell.

* * *

  
She came to, suddenly, taking in a deep breath that filled her aching chest with air.  She was cold and alone and only distantly aware that she should be in a lot of pain.  Instead she felt better than she had, well ever.  Who she was and why she was there were distant and she knew she didn't want to remember.  She looked around shifting on the cold stone floor, trying to get a handle on her bearings.  The memories started to push in against her consciousness.  There had been shouting then blinding pain, then nothing.  She didn't want to remember.   She rolled onto her side and tried to push back against the memories that surfaced.  There was no helping it.  She remembered.  Lucifer had risen, then Sam and Dean had killed her.  She should have seen it coming; death followed the Winchesters wherever they went.  And she had been naïve to think Sam would be onboard with her plan, once he found out what was really going on.  They were supposed to rule in the new world together, side by side, enjoying all the rewards deserving of those who had brought forth the morning light himself.  Instead she had been willing to give up everything to save just one angel.  She had gotten everything she had worked for, but all she felt was cold and empty.  
  
She sat up, wondering how it was she was alive, she had died, again.  And the first time it had happened she had woken up somewhere hot and far less pleasant than the decrepit church she was in now.  It must have been Lucifer; he was as am archangel after all.  He had this kind of power.  It appeared that even if Sam had forsaken her, her lord had not.  
  
She didn't know what to do or where to go.  She had been brought back, no doubt as a reward for her loyalty to Lucifer.  But now she was left without direction.  
  
She did the only thing she could think to do, she closed her eyes and she prayed to the only angel she still had faith in.  When she opened her eyes it was to the vision of an angel.  It did occur to her, belatedly, that Anna might not be pleased with her, since she had just started the apocalypse and all.  
  
"You're alive."  Anna said it like an accusation, as if her untimely death had been a personal affront and rejoining the living was just too much for her to bear.  
  
"I am.  Looks like the Winchesters can't do anything right these days, can't stop the apocalypse, can't kill a demon."  She shook her head in mock disappointment.  She tried not to be afraid, another useless human emotion.  With Anna standing before her, looking like the picture of holy vengeance, she knew her newly found life wasn't going to last much longer.  It wasn't all bad, she supposed.  In her final moments she had wished that she could see Anna one last time.  It looked like she was got her wish after all.  
  
"How?"  Anna's eyes were narrowed and it was another accusation.  "You were dead, I felt you die."  
  
For someone who was about to smite her with holy fire, the angel was certainly chatty.  
  
She let her head fall back, doing her best to look like the angel didn’t intimidate her.  "Honestly Anna, does it really matter?  I was dead, now I'm alive, does it really matter how I came back?"  
  
"No, I suppose it doesn't."  And then Anna was on top of her, pushing her back down against the cold stone.

Anna pushed her down tugging at Ruby’s clothes, too impatient to wait for Ruby to undress herself.  The fabric gave way easily.  This time when Anna kissed her there was nothing hesitant or shy about it.  She kissed her with desperation; as if she lost the connection Ruby would be lost to her again.  Ruby had been fantasizing about this moment ever since they were in the cabin together.  Over and over she had imagined what it would be like to be with Anna, but in her mind Anna was always innocent and hesitant, letting Ruby lead the way.  But now for the time she could truly appreciate the magnitude of what Anna was.  She had never allowed herself to be this close to an angel before, and she could feel the grace running through Anna like electricity.  She didn’t know why Anna didn’t just kill her.  It was only natural now that Anna knew she was an angel, and that Ruby had started the apocalypse and all that.  But she didn’t care, at the moment she had more important things on her mind than the end of the world.

She tugged at Anna’s shirt and slid it up over her head, tossing it aside.  She pushed back, Anna going willingly as Ruby changed their positions, pushing Anna back onto the cement.  As she watched Anna’s wings unfurled beneath her stretching out until they touched the broken walls of the forsaken church.  Ruby took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Anna was.  She could see Anna as she truly was; see Anna’s true form, not just the vessel she had chosen to present to the world.  Ruby reached out a hand, almost mesmerized by her wings, and touched one, gently, just testing it out.  The contact caused a burning sensation in the demon, but that was easy enough to ignore when Anna arched up, gasping in surprise.  Ruby loved the idea that no one had ever touched Anna that way.  It was a first for both of them, and she did it again, applying more pressure this time and stroking downwards.  Anna’s whole body moved with the rhythm of her touch and she had a feeling she could make Anna fall apart just from this alone.  But that would have to wait.  Seeing Anna so open to her was giving her other ideas.  She pulled her hand back, and Anna’s wing followed the movement, coming to rest against Ruby’s back.  Ruby pulled Anna’s jeans down over her hips and threw them aside with her shirt, unwanted and quickly forgotten.

She worked her way down Anna’s body until she was settled between the angel’s legs.  For her part Anna opened her legs, an unspoken invitation to the demon.  She licked Anna open, showing the angel what she could do.  Anna moaned and pushed down harder against her and Ruby slid her tongue up, licking and sucking her nub into her mouth.  Anna had chosen humanity, and Ruby was going to make sure she appreciated everything her human body had to offer.  She could feel Anna was close already, she pressed harder against the demon, and Anna’s wings were wrapped around her shoulders pulling her closer with every movement.  When Ruby slipped her tongue into Anna it was enough to push her over the edge, her body tightening and she gasped and moaned with pleasure, white light filling the space.  Ruby worked her through her pleasure and then leaned back to admire the angel and how wrecked she looked.  She had done that, brought Anna to such ecstasy.  She wanted to  feel smug that she had corrupted an angel.  But this didn’t feel like corruption.  It didn’t feel wrong, it felt very right.  Something twisted in her chest, it was like a weight she didn’t know was there had been lifted.  She felt something she hadn’t felt in a very long time, perhaps ever, in her demonic or human lives.

 She didn’t have long to contemplate the feeling before she was being pushed back and Anna was kissing her, soft and sweet this time.  The angel moved down her body kissing her neck, then shoulder, softly as she went.  She licked one of Ruby’s nipples, then sucked it into a peak, before moving to the other.  Ruby’s back arched as she pushed into Anna.  She put out one hand to stroke Anna’s wing and felt the vibration as the angel moaned around her.  Anna moved further down leaving kisses down her body, and slipping her tongue into Ruby’s belly button.  It was the most agonizing ecstasy and she arched into every touch desperate for more contact.  But the angel wouldn’t give it to her.  She went slowly until she finally made her way down to the demon’s pussy, giving her small teasing licks.  The angel slipped one finger, then two, inside and finally started to work the demon with more intent.  Ruby was close to the edge and began to push against the angel’s tongue.  As soon as she did Anna pulled back, leaving her cold without the angel’s touch.  Ruby gasped in surprise, only to feel the warmth of Anna’s fingers sliding inside her once more.  Every time Ruby was close Anna would pull back and the demon was desperate, seeking out every touch.  Every feather light touch excruciating, until she couldn’t take it anymore.  “Please Anna, please, I’m so close, I need…”  Only then did Anna finally push two fingers inside her, and using her tongue to finally bring Ruby over the edge.  Pleasure consumed her and ran through every part of her, until the world faded away and she was lost to a pleasure she had never known before.     

* * *

 

One of Anna’s wings was stretched out beneath Ruby, warm and soft and keeping her from the cold cement floor.  Everywhere she came into contact with the feathers there was a slight burning sensation, a reminder of her and Anna’s true natures.  They weren’t meant to be together, they weren’t meant to be come together in any capacity.  It brought her a thrill of pleasure at the thought, that she was corrupting an angel.  She had taken something so innocent and pure and brought her down to the level of a demon, to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.

“You aren’t corrupting me.”  Ruby looked up, eyes wide, at Anna’s words.  Anna looked heaven word as if looking for the strength to continue despite Ruby’s obvious ignorance.  “Angels can read minds, remember?  I try not to, I know how invasive it can be and not everyone appreciates having their inner most thoughts explored.  But I really can’t help it when you are so _open_ to me.  I can’t really help hearing you’re thoughts.”

“So, I’m thinking too loudly?”  Ruby asked considering the implications of what this might mean.

“There are no secrets between us, I have seen you Ruby, the real you, past you’re vessel, and past you’re lies to the pain that resides beneath.  I have seen you Ruby, all of you, and you are beautiful.  You aren’t corrupting me, I turned my back on Heaven and God a long time ago.  I chose humanity, with all of its flaws and problems, it is still better than living in the cold perfection of heaven.  I chose this, and I chose you.  And whatever happens next, I know that it was the right choice to make.”

She wanted to say something sarcastic, to tell Anna that she had found heaven between her legs.  But something made her hold her tongue.  Anna believed in her, believed in her in all the ways she shouldn’t.  When Sam had seen who Ruby truly was he had killed her.  Anna saw her and didn’t care.  It wasn’t right, Ruby didn’t want that kind of devotion, and she certainly didn’t deserve it.  Anna had made her choice and Ruby had made hers.  Anna had chosen humanity and Ruby had chosen Hell on earth.

“I know what you did, but you have a second chance now, and that means a second chance to make a different choice.”  Anna’s voice was soft and Ruby felt her curl the wing that was underneath her up and wrap the tip around Ruby’s shoulder.

“So what, I have a second chance so I should choose the Winchesters?  Choose their self-destructive path of obsession and sacrifice?  Or should I choose humanity with all its messed up people.  Some of the cruelest monsters aren’t demons at all.”

“You should choose me.  Believe in me like I believe in you.”

She took a moment to think over Anna’s words, even though they both already knew the answer.  “I never thought there was anything in the world worth saving, until I met you.  I’ve already chosen you, because as far as I’m concerned you’re all that matters.”  She paused for a beat as she contemplated what this would mean for them both.  “I suppose this means you want to stop the apocalypse?”

“Yes, I suppose it does.”  Anna’s voice was amused and it occurred to Ruby then that she would do anything in the world for Anna.  And she had a feeling the angel had already figured that out.

“Fine,” she said, not trying to hide the resignation in her tone.  She was going to save the world, she didn’t need to sound happy about it.  “We’ll save the world together, stop the apocalypse and all that.  But the world can wait for a few more hours; there are still more important matters for the time being.”  Anna started to respond, but Ruby pushed her back and began to run her fingers through the soft feathers of her wings.  She wanted to see if she could take the angel apart by touching her wings alone.   Whatever the angel was going to say was lost in a gasp and Ruby took that to mean that Anna agreed.  The world could wait a little longer.


End file.
